


Now Loading; Transformers Animated

by MorbidAnthem



Series: The-Energon-Hole Collections [1]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluffy, Gen, Suggestive, romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorbidAnthem/pseuds/MorbidAnthem
Summary: A Drabble Collection; Rewriting old Transformers Animated Prompts from my Tumblr; The-Energon-Hole. Tags will be progressively updated as I post, Thank You.
Relationships: Optimus Prime/Reader, Prowl/Reader
Series: The-Energon-Hole Collections [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086923
Kudos: 27





	1. Optimus Prime/Gen!Reader; Romantic

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome, it is a new year, and I was struck with the idea to revamp and repost some of my old Works from Tumblr- I've seen other people do it and I got inspired to rewrite and port over things from my Blog, so I hope everyone will enjoy! (Not to mention I may be shadow banned over there... so...)

******Continuity -** Transformers Animated

 **Character(s) -** Optimus Prime, Gen!Reader  
 **Parring -** Optimus Prime/Gen!Reader  
 **Genre -** Romantic, Fluffy, Drabble  
 **Rating -** G for General  
 **Warning -** No Warnings Applied

 **Word Count -** 1,182

[Original; [August 27, 2017](https://the-energon-hole.tumblr.com/post/164659226492/anon-can-i-have-some-romantic-tfa-optimus)]

_Anon: Can I have some romantic TFA Optimus Prime?_

_✏️Written 12/29/20 - 12/30/20 ✏️_

You took a deep breath in, and shut your eyes tightly, as you tilted your head up towards the darkening evening sky.

It was The ocean; the sound of the waves crashing against the white sands, the smell of salt mixed with something a little mossy, and the cold chill in the air brought on by the changing of the seasons mixed with the sun beginning to dip over the horizon.

You let your held breath out.

Yes, this was a perfect place to hide from all the overbearing noise and busy bustle of the city.

You grew up in a small Beach Side Town like this, so transitioning to living in such a big city like Detroit was so different- you would describe it as stressful, even.

You opened your eyes again.

You tilted your gaze down, captivated the water crashing and passing over the shore in front of you, as you felt all the muscles in your body begin to unclench and melt.

This was the perfect time of year to be here, at least, that was the way you saw it.

Others might argue that the air was too cold, the smell too uninviting, and the desolance of people off putting…

Not for you, though.

The bite of the Fall Air made for a bitter and chilly atmosphere, sure, but it felt so normal for you that it almost went unnoticed.

The smell? Well, that just smelled like the ocean to you- it may be a bit heavier with the smell of underwater foliage, but it wasn't unpleasant.

The absents of people just made it feel more intimate, as most beaches were far too crowded for your taste anyway.

"What is this place called again?" Optimus asked softly, pulling your attention gently away from the waves in front of you, and back up and over to him.

You had almost forgotten he was here, which was not an easy thing to do, considering he is a massive robot alien from a very far away planet.

His size was a moot point though, as he is such a gentle being, someone who was so kind and full of love… despite all of the horrible trials and hardships he has fought so hard to overcome.

One would think those things would make him hard and unyielding, and yet, his nature is to be kind.

"The Ocean." You spoke, as you did the best you could to slide closer to him in the sand. "It covers the majority of this planet, and yet, it is still so mysterious."

"How so?" Optimus couldn't help but ask, intrigued by the way you were speaking your words, as he gently shifted in the sand as well, moving to place one of his servos directly behind you.

"Well, not to get all philosophical or anything-" You started, as you had shifted your gaze back over to the waves on the beach in front of you.

If you were speaking, he wasn't listening…

As he moved to gently wrap his servo around your body, he smiled as he felt you lean into his touch, softly hugging at his middle digit while he began to softly stroke your face at your using his index.

You were still talking, but he wasn't really listening.

He was to enamored with you, the way you spoke, the way you moved, the way you felt-

He can't help but always marvel at how soft and inviting your skin felt… it was such a contrast against his cold and battle hard frame, he almost felt like he didn't deserve to touch you.

However, he will be the first to admit he is a rather selfish bot, and will indulge in the ability to touch your skin so long as you will allow him to.

It was comical to him, here you were so captivated and enchanted by the ocean, and yet, nothing on this planet will ever compare to how captivating enchanting you were to him.

He has been to a few different planets, seen a few different alien species, and yet none can even compare to you…

"Optimus?" Your wonderful laughter drew him out of his processor, as he looked down at you curling more into his servo.

Your laughter died down just a little, as your head turned downward while your cheeks grew warm with flush.

He always had that silly guilty look on his face whenever he thought too deeply about your relationship- you've grown accustomed to that look, and yet, it still gives your stomach flutters as you can only ponder what it is that he really saw in you.

"You dork, you zoned out on me." You smiled, trying to push those flutters down, as you nudged the palm of his servo with your elbow "You missed my whole speech I just gave you about The Ocean."

"I did?" He feigned a cough, as his other servo began to absently rub the back of his helm.

A nervous habit of his, as he was caught in the act of yearning rather than listening.

You just sighed happily, as you turned and watched the sun finally sink over the horizon, as the waning dusk finally faded out and became the night sky.

You could help the shiver that left your body, as a harsh windy chill blew straight through you, and it felt like an uncomfortable slap to your bare skin.

Optimus couldn't help but notice your shiver, and wasted no time in scooping you up off of the sand to pull you into his chasse.

He made no complaint, as he carried you back through the very sand you had trekked through earlier.

"Thanks for bringing me out here, boss bot." You whispered softly, as you motioned for him to bring you closer to his face.

He obliged, but was Over the moon aa you had caught him off guard, so much so he accidentally held air in his intake vents.

All you had done was simply reached up with your hands, to softly caress his cheeks as you laid your forehead against his faceplate.

It was a simple kiss, not the first nor the last the two of you would share, but every time always felt like the first time with Optimus.

You felt his pave begin to slow, as he leaned into your touch.

"Anytime..." was all that he felt confident enough to slip through his mouth, if he said anymore he was sure his voice box would spew out nothing but garbled static.

He let the air out of his vents as he watched you pull away from him slowly, a big satisfied grin on your face.

You knew what he wanted to say, he was as easy to read as a large print book, as his mouth shifted to display a cute little crooked smile you knew all of the emotions he was experiencing at the moment…

Because you were experiencing them too.

"Ah!" You accidentally let squeak out, as another windy chill struck you harshly.

"C'mon, let's head home, it's getting too cold out."


	2. Prowl/Gen!Reader; Oral Fixation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - Graphic Depiction of Mouths, Slight Oral Fixation, Slightly Suggestive Content

**Continuity -** Transformers Animated   
  


**Character(s) -** Prowl, Gen!Reader

**Parring -** Prowl/Gen!Reader

**Genre -** Romantic, Fluffy, Drabble

**Rating -** T for Teen

**Warning -** Graphic Depiction of Mouths, Slight Oral Fixation, Slightly Suggestive Content

**Word Count -** 840

**[** Original;  [ August 27, 2020 ](https://the-energon-hole.tumblr.com/post/164659570002/1-800-not-a-real-blog-asks-woo-lets-get) **]**

✏️ _ Written 12/31/20 - 01/02/21  _ ✏️

_@1-800-not-a-real-blog Asks: Woo! Let’s get started! Headcanons for TFA Prowl and a human s/o who LOVES bubblegum._

🖤 Prowl has always been enamored with the organic life on Planet Earth, yet to him, humanity remains to be an Unsolvable Enigma that not even their own species can crack. Or rather, he should say that YOU remain to be the true enigma that no one can seem to crack- you were a human, through and through, and yet... you continue to break through the standards your species has set into place for how someone should act and feel. Well, that wasn't a really good way to describe what you were either… you were human, behaved and looked like one, and yet, you were so enthralling to him that he finds every little thing that you do so incredibly charming... and he just can't seem to figure out why. He will solve this mystery, about you and why you were so extremely captivating.

💛 He won't say anything about it, but really, he just doesn't know how to bring the subject up. It seemed to be one of those uncanny things; so mundane and normal, and yet, it was oh so incredibly intoxicating for him to see… you had this strange habit of chewing on something, what was it called? Ah, yes, you had told him it was something called "chewing gum"- a small stick of sugar that was artificially flavored to suit a person's taste. He didn't understand the want or the need to constantly use your mouth to chew on something you aren't meant to consume, you tried to explain the reasons- to freshen breath, to curb an out of control appetite, to moisten an uncomfortably dry mouth… but he still didn't really understand. Certainly then, it must have been one of those human things, but he has never witnessed Sari engaging in these behaviors- so it really was more of a "you" thing...

💛 The music you were listening to was practically pouring out from the headphones you had on, and normally Prowl would have been rather annoyed by such an intrusion, but when he looked down at you sitting comfortably across from him in his quarters… well, he can't help the stutter in his processor, as all of those negative emotions that he was feeling were squashed instantly as he watched you with certain intent. There you were doing what you had always done, lounging on a large cushion directly in front of him, working on some project you've probably already told him about on your portable computer, absolutely doing everything you would always normally do... but it was different somehow, what had caught his optic this time was the way you had just created a large bubble with the gum you had in your mouth- which had popped with little restrictions. The gum had ended up coating your entire mouth, as he felt his frame twitch unintentionally, as he was sinfully engrossed in your actions. He could barely contain himself, watching how your slick pink tounge dance out of your mouth, easily pushing it's way past your plush and pillowy tinted lips, to sloppily gather the slightly sticky substance that had stuck to your lower lips and chin, pulling it all back into your mouth with ease. He felt his fans threaten to kick on, as he watched you lick your lips after you had the gum back into your mouth. It was so tantalizingly slow, as he could see the thin layer of saliva you had left behind on your lips, making that soft mouth of yours glisten hypnotically in the sunlight that beamed through the ceiling of his quarters, as you went back to softly chewing on your treat without a second thought as to what you had just done to him.

🖤 Prowl found himself replaying small memories like that, ones where your behavior was seen as so normal that no one else seems to notice it, but for some reason it was enough to make his processor glitch out- as he couldn't help but keep his optics trained onto to you. He had finally been able to piece together some of this enigma that "you" consisted of. All of his favorite memories of out, the ones that he likes to meditate on endlessly, all have one very alluring thing in common… they all revolve around your mouth. He has tried to come to the rational conclusion that it was because Cybertronian Protoforms just don't compare well to Human Skin, they aren't nearly as soft and malleable, nor are a Cybertronian's lips as warm and inviting as a human's apparently were. However, he was faced with another mystery; was it Human Mouths he found himself obsessing over, but, when he was watching other humans do such normal actions he doesn't get the same sensation when. It was just your lips, specifically… so the only other rational decision in this circumstance was, any chance you allow him to, he is going to indulge and appreciate every little thing you offer with your mouth. Your smile, your words, and of course, your addicting kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for sharing this moment with me- So much has changed since August of 2017, and it felt really nostalgic to dive back into some of my old work, if not a little cringe. I want to try to post and write something every day, as a sort of exercise while I work on some original IPs.


End file.
